


Hatred

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hatred, Hurt No Comfort, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Uzumaki Menma has issues, he knows this, so why does feel so easy to hate himself?
Series: Completed Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 5





	Hatred

The black-haired young man was looking into his reflection as he frowned. He couldn't believe himself. He knew that he had fallen into the hatred but he didn't know that it was going to possess him like that. "I'm really am a monster, huh." Uzumaki Menma knew that he was a monster at this moment. He knew that he was a wanted criminal. Going home was impossible. Menma knew that and so, he didn't bother going back home when his parents came to collect him. He didn't want to be seen by anyone he knew and so, he stayed where he was, looking into his reflection into the water. 

He hated how he looked with his whiskers looking so feral and ragged. His hair was wild and shaggy-looking. He hated how evil he looked as the Sharingan in his right eye stayed there even though Tobi, the man that had possessed him, didn't possess him any longer. Menma wondered if it was his fate to remain as missing-nin and a S-ranked criminal. He knew that he didn't want that for himself but he knew that his actions as a criminal is what made people want to hunt him down and kill him. He knew that he could die as a criminal and he didn't blame the people that would kill him because of his actions. He knew that he deserved whatever death is given to him. 

He knew that it wasn't his right to ask for mercy. 

Mercy didn't exist for people like him. 

He was a monster. 

Monsters don't deserve mercy. 

They only deserve hatred. 

And...

Uzumaki Menma deserved to be hated for every sin he had committed. 


End file.
